


The Lost Expedition

by PixelSelkie925



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Death, I will also add tags as we go., Please let me know if I forget to tag anything, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelSelkie925/pseuds/PixelSelkie925
Summary: Madylie knew she could never pass up an opportunity to learn from the best archeologist around, at least in her eyes.Even if it meant following her to an Island of legend and nightmares...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Lost Expedition

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be warm up while I also work on another fic for this fandom. 
> 
> This probably turned out a lot worse than I think it is, but I hope you enjoy it...

“Bronica!” Madylie called out to the leader of the expedition as she finally arrived at the docks. 

“You didn’t have to come with me, you know.” The older green grumpas said to her as she approached. 

“Are you kidding?!” Madylie asked, hoping her excitement would cover up the fears that were weaving into her heart and mind, “An adventure to a place we’ve never been?! Where no one ever comes back from?! No grumping  _ way  _ I was gonna let you go alone!”

Bronica chuckled, “I’m glad you are coming, Maddie. All of the adventures we’ve had together we’ve enjoyed, this won’t be any different I hope.” 

They got onto the boat where the rest of the expedition was waiting for them. Eight other grumpases were setting off. The island wasn’t that large, and she’d never planned an expedition before, so who was she to judge? 

“How’s the family?” Maddie asked as they both went to the railing and looked out at the sea. Somewhere off in that expanse of blue beyond the horizon was Snaktooth Island. Maddie had heard all of the stories. Ships going missing, the grumpases on them never coming home… everything those unfortunates left behind in their untimely deaths… Maddie was desperate for anything to get her mind off of the many  _ many  _ things that could go wrong on an uncharted island that virtually no one knew about.

“Oh they’re wonderful!” Bronica replied, “Though my daughter practically had steam coming from her ears when she found out where I was going. If Triffy was older she might’ve come with us… you should’ve seen her eyes light up.” 

“At least you’ll be able to tell them all about it when we come back, right?” Madylie asked.  _ If we come back…  _ the thought came rushing over Maddie’s brain like a tidal wave. She knew she should just brush it off like her mentor did, but the thought gnawed on her brain until she had to ask. “You’re… really not worried?” 

“We’re all a little worried when we first start a new adventure. Stop thinking your feelings aren’t normal.” 

* * *

> _ Day 1- Snaktooh Island expedition _
> 
> _ Bronica said I should probably start keeping journals, but I don’t even know where to start with writing my first entry. The most I’ve done this week was sit on a boat and get to know everybody. Maybe I should write about that? _
> 
> _ Bronica is awesome! I’ve known her since my first real expedition and she’s honestly everything I want to be!  _
> 
> _ Alwen is nice too. He’s the doctor, so it’s pretty obvious why he’s here. _
> 
> _ Rosie is a biologist. She says she looked up everything she could find about Snaktooth Island and there’s virtually nothing about any of the flora and fauna that’s native to the island. She said there could be a whole undiscovered species on this island. She seems really excited for this.  _
> 
> _ Chrisjamin (who just likes to go by Chris), is one of Bronica’s old friends. He said he had heard a lot about me, and was glad we could finally meet in person. He’s also the one whose boat we’re using.  _
> 
> _ Sambell and I only spoke once, but he has his own little group of friends. Two other grumps named Finn and Derrik. I don’t even know why they’re here, but I think Rosie mentioned they were also her friends, so I guess they’re biologists too? Who knows.  _
> 
> _ The last two grumpases are Dannianna and Natilda (Danni and Nat from the paleontology expedition to the Whispering Steppe!). I saw them talking to Bronica and Chris a lot, and I’ve been rooming with them the las _

“Hey! Are you ready to go?” 

Maddie almost jumped out of her fur as she turned round. It was like writing about Danni had made her appear out of thin air behind her. “I…” She tried to reply, “Uh…” 

“Hey, don’t worry about it so much! Just think about all the stuff we could see here!” 

_ “It could be the last things we ever see…”  _ Maddie thought. 

“Bronica was asking for ya! Come on!” Danni took Maddie’s paw and led her out of her cabin and up onto the deck of the boat.  __

Where the ten grumpases have been gathered on the dock. 

There was something strange about this beach. It looked… too tropical for the climate they had to still be in. there were palm trees and it was incredibly warm. 

And… where were the animals? There weren’t seagulls flying about or even so much as a hermit crab in the crystal clear water. 

“Well, team? Let’s go.” Bronica said as she stepped off of the boat and into the sand. Everyone else followed suit, but Maddie could feel uneasiness coming from certain members of the team. 

Including someone say, “I can’t believe you convinced me to come here.” 

“What do we do first?” Maddie asked. 

“I say we explore here first. See what we can find.” Bronica replied, “Spread out, but not too far. We don’t know what’s out there yet.” 

The expedition followed suit, but it seemed like rosies friends were more interested in throwing seashells at each other's heads than actually doing anything helpful at the moment. 

Something in the shallow water caught her eye. A pile of sand and driftwood arranged into some kind of mound. 

A nest?

She looked around the beach and spotted Rosie approaching it as well. The pink-furred grumpas got closer to the edge of the water. The twigs by the entrance shifted as whatever had made its home there began to imerge. 

Maddie felt her jaw drop. 

It was a crab, or… it  _ looked  _ like a crab, but was it made of…  _ apple slices _ ?!

“Crapple crapple crapple crapple” The creature said as it walked sideways out of the nest and quickly past the two grumpases staring in awe. 

“Bronica! Chris! Come see!” Maddie heard Nat’s voice from the other side of the beach. Maddie looked to see Nat holding a pineapple up by its leaf crown, eight other leaves on the bottom of it wiggled violently like legs and the creature hissed “Pinnnneantula!” 

Chis stared at the creature with wide eyes. “At least we don-"

"RAZZB-" _CHOMP!!_

“What are you  _ doing _ ?!” Rosie shouted to Sam as shoved a Raspberry creature into his mouth. 

“What?” He asked, “I missed breakfast-” everyone watched in shock as his paw and forearm turned into raspberries. He shrugged, “Kinda worth it! It was delicious!” He gave a sheepish smile. 

“I guess we’ll see whether or not you have a reaction later on-” Alwen started to say.

But Maddie wasn’t listening anymore. She had sat down on the sand and pulled her journal out of her messenger bag. 

She knew what to write about now. 

> _ Day 1- Snaktooth Island Expedition (Part 2) _
> 
> _ You’ll never believe what we already found! _

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot... God help me...
> 
> Once again, if I forget to tag anything that could be a potential trigger, please let me know and I will add it.


End file.
